1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grab bar structure for a bathtub, more particularly to a structure of a tub grab bar that is readily installed to a bathtub with a rotary angle at the user's choice.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bathtub is the most important bath equipment, which is also a necessity for the current household life, and the tub usually occupies quite a space and is used very often. Generally, the tubs used in the past are laid with cement or ceramic tiles, and the later ones are integral products made of fiber glass or molded steel for better comfort and safety, and lately the present high-tech Jacuzzi is a symbol of high-quality life style. Because bathtubs are known to become slippery when wet, the tub needs a grab bar structure in addition to the slip proof structure at the bottom of the tub for the safety consideration. However, not every tub has a grab bar, and actually the early ones or the simple ones usually do not come with grab bars. Therefore, some industrial developers provide an accessory grab bar to be mounted on the side of the bathtub to help maintain balance while the user gets into or out of the bathtub, and more particularly such grab bar is commonly used by elderly persons, injured or infirm people.
In view of the present accessory tub grab bar products sold in the market generally have a clamping member at the bottom of a base body, and the grab bars are mounted onto the upper portion of the base body, and such device is clamped onto the lateral side of the bathtub by the clamping member and is used for grabbing as well as supporting a person's body weight. However, the grab bar usually comes with a certain angle regardless of its mounting vertically, transversally or in any other directions, and since it is integrated with the base body and the directional angle cannot be adjusted. Once if installed direction of the bathtub does not fit the grab bar, or the grab bar needs to be installed to another position for the user's special habit, such fixed tub grab bar will not be applicable. The use of such product in such situation cannot put the device in full play.
Since the traditional fixed grab bar is unable to adjust its directional angle, it is very inconvenient in use and difficult to gain popularity. The present inventor actively performed research and development in this area and expected to provide a better product for users' choice, and hence invents the present invention.